


[PODFIC]  FleetHome

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pulp Science Fiction, Recovery, Space Opera, Spaceships, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the last (so far) of icarus_chained's "Space Electric" series.  From the text story: "    Ninth in the Space Electric series. The fleet finally moves off Tannhauser hub, but with damaged AI outnumbering whole ships roughly three to one, the hyperspace convoy back to SHIELD's home system rapidly becomes complicated. Tony's brain really doesn't have the hardware to be a fleet subspace interlink.</p><p>    ETA: Chapter 2 is a POV switch of the last section, Nick Fury's view of the jump."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC]  FleetHome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FleetHome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589415) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Length: 1 hr 5 min  
Format: MP3  
Size: 59 MB

 

Direct Download Link: [FleetHome Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/axg1ko)

Streaming:  


Text Link: [FleetHome Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589415)

 

All pronunciation errors are my own. All incidental music from "Blake's 7". Thanks for listening, and please give the author feedback!


End file.
